


Nagging

by theprettynerdie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprettynerdie/pseuds/theprettynerdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short and sweet. Nagging and shagging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nagging

“Don’t want to,” he mumbled.

James groaned audibly. “C’mon Padfoot, I haven’t had a shag in _days_.”

“Sorry,” Sirius said, rolling over and away from James. “Your problem.”

“Then it’s your problem too, you git,” James retorted, pressing up against Sirius’s back. “I can be a real pain when I’m horny.”

“Th’ answer’s no, you twit.”  
  
“Oh, come off it, you haven’t had a proper fuck since --”

“Fuck off.”  
  
“I’d like to, but you’re not cooperating mate.”  
  
“I’m not doing it Prongs, so just --”  
  
“You can top this time, if you like.”  
  
There. _That_ stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
“Wha?” Sirius lay stock still.  
  
“You heard me,” James answered. “You can top.”  
  
Sirius turned over to face James, bewildered.  
  
“Really?”  
  
James nodded.

Sirius threw the bed sheets off of him.

“Well,” Sirius said smugly, “Get on with it then.” 


End file.
